Characters
'' I do not own Digimon Tamer's original characters, the information belongs to this site: http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Tamers Takato Matsuki An imaginative 14 year-old artist, who created his own Digimon. Takato is somewhat the leader of the group. Rika Nonaka A tomboyish, headstrong, female tamer who is a champion Digimon card player and into Ikebana. Henry Wong A half-Japanese/half-Chinese boy, a voice of reason type character.3 years ago,he chose Terriermon in a video game. Luna Takuan An shy and intorovert 14 year-old girl, who also invented her own Digimon,Tigramon. She's the most naive of the group and she has a mysterious past,which she often thinks of. She is the keeper of The Key ''. Ai and Mako Two young children, whom Impmon first met during his first time in the human world, 3 years ago; his experiences with their sibling rivalry gave him a strong dislike for humans. They reconciled with Impmon, after defeating the D-Reaper. Jeri Katou A female tamer who is one of Takato's friends from school. Kazu Shioda A comedic tamer that is very good friends with Takato and Kenta and continues beats them in DigiBattle Card Game. He moved with Kenta to Brazil. Kenta Kitagawa A young tamer who is very good friends with Takato and Kazu. He moved with Kazu to Brazil. Suzie Wong Henry's younger sister, who is now a cheerleader. Ryo Akiyama An enigmatic tamer, that went missing after beating Rika to take first place in the Digimon Card Tournament, 3 years ago. Yumi Takuan She's Luna's younger sister and Suzie's best friend.She's a tomboy, who disguises as a boy, for an unknown reason. In the middle of the story, she becomes a Tamer. Joanne Character by Angelguardian12.She's the princess of the Digital world. Her partner is Calumon. Allies *'Akemi: An Angel from the Heavenly Council and the Guardian of the Star of Time. She's captured by Dorugamon and taken to the Dark Realm. She is one of Luna's few friends. Later, she's able to escape to the real world, as an orphan girl called Marianella (マリアンラ Marianra). **''' Minami Uehara (上原 南 Uehara Minami):She lost Labramon (Mei) in the past, she helps her friends when she can. Now, she's 13 years old. * '''Monster Makers (Wild Bunch): They are the creators of the original Digimon program in 1984. In 200X, they were reunited by Hypnos to first help protect Earth against Digimon (and, using their knowledge, to destroy the Digimon using their own data against them.), then to help create the Ark to bring the children back from the Digital World, and finally to help combat the D-Reaper. One of their greatest creations proved to be the entity known as Grani. ** Gorou "Shibumi" Mizuno (水野 悟郎 Mizuno Gorō): Continued on with the Digimon project after it was shut down in 1986. He later is able to help the kids while they are in the Digital World, as well as rejoining the Monster Makers in Shinjuku to help fight the D-Reaper. ** Janyu "Tao" Wong (李 鎮宇 Rī Janyū): Henry's father. ** Rob "Dolphin" McCoy: Alice's Grandfather, professor at Palo Alto University. ** Babel: Real name unknown. ** Daisy: Real or full name unknown. ;Matsuki and Takuan Family *'Takehiro Matsuki' (松田 剛弘 Matsuda Takehiro): Takato's father (Luna and Yumi's uncle), a baker. *'Mie Matsuki' (松田 美枝 Matsuda Yoshie): Takato's mother (Luna and Yumi's aunt) , a baker. *'Kai Urazoe': Takato and Luna and Yumi's cousin from Okinawa. ;Wong Family *'Janyu "Tao" Wong' (李 鎮宇 Rī Janyū): Henry's father *'Mayumi Wong' (李 麻由美 Rī Mayumi): Henry & Suzie's mother. *'Rinchei Wong' (李 連杰 Rī Rinchei): Henry & Suzie's older brother. *'Jaarin Wong' (李 嘉玲 Rī Jaarin): Henry & Suzie's older sister. ;Nonaka Family *'Rumiko Nonaka' (牧野 ルミ子 Makino Rumiko): Rika's mother, a model. *'Seiko Hata' (秦 聖子 Hata Seiko): Rika's grandmother. ;Katou Family *'Tadashi Katou' (� 藤 肇 Katō Hajime): Jeri's father. *'Shizue Katou' (� 藤 静江 Katō Shizue): Jeri's stepmother. *'Masahiko Katou' (� 藤 昌彦 Katō Masahiko): Jeri's halfbrother. ;Shioda Family *'Hirofumi Shiota' (塩田 博文 Shiota Hirofumi) / Hirofumi Shioda: Kazu's father. *'Takako Shiota' (塩田 貴子 Shiota Takako) / Takako Shioda: Kazu's mother. ;Kitagawa Family *'Shiyunsuke Kitagawa' (北川 駿介 Kitagawa Shunsuke): Kenta's father. *'Akemi Kitagawa' (北川 明美 Kitagawa Akemi): Kenta's mother. ;Uehara Family *'Takehito Uehara': Minami's father, creator of the V-Pet. ;Yodobashi Elementary * Nami Asaji: An 6th grade teacher, she was Takato's teacher * Ms. Asami: A teacher from Henry and Luna's class. * Seiji Kurosawa: the principal * Mr. Misaki: another teacher * Yuuji Terayama: Member of Takato's class. * Taizou Aoyama: Member of Takato's class. * Tadashi Nakabayashi: Member of Takato's class. * Jeremy: Member of Takato's class. * Ayaka Itou: Jeri's schoolfriend. * Miki Nakajima: Jeri's schoolfriend. * Mari Misaki: The popular girl on school. The Order of the Dark Eclipse * Ravemon: The Tamer's enemy. * Hotaru Arahi: Ravemon and Daemon's ally, Luna's most powerful rival. She's an vampire. * BlackGatomon: Hotaru's partner. * Daemon: The Tamer's mortal enemy, he will appear at the end of the story.